fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Beat
Melody Beat (メロディビート Merodi Bīto) is a Tiger & Lily song. Its a pop type song and its stage is the Beat Pop Stage. Lyrics English A shining melody,a wonderful harmony My heart is bumping,bumping, A marvelous rhythm,an original party Let's go for a beautiful Melody Beat! What is that? A melody line in the sky with a rain of Melody notes it falls in the ground Creating the sound of a beautiful song It echoes with the voice of your heart Resonating to my ears With this sound I want to create a Song wich melody will leads to a Piece of myself with the missing Piece you left,I will join them to Make it a melody melody Melody Melody ×4 A shining melody,a wonderful harmony My heart is bumping bumping A marvelous rhythm,an original party Let's go for a beautiful Melody Beat! Have you seen this? Its the pages of your lost song that you Gave up when you couldn't sing But you can do it,I know it Focus on your passion and everything Will be alright You look sad but why? I'm here to lend you my help Your dreams are going to be real and I'm sure that you will retrieve your voice Soon and will create a wonderful Rhythm rhythm Rhythm,Rythm ×4 A shining melody,a wonderful harmony My heart is bumping,bumping A marvelous rhythm,an original party Let's go for a beautiful Melody Beat! Melody Beat! ×4 Romaji Kagayaku merodī,subarashī hamonī Kokoro ga bumping,bumping Subarashī rizumu,orijinaru pātī Saa,utsukushi no tame ni ikou Melody Beat! Sorehana desuka? No ga ame de sora ni melody line Jimen ni ochiru merodī noto Utsukushi uta oto o sakusei shimasu Sore wa anato no kokoro no koe ni eko Watashi no mimi ni kyoshin Kono-on de watashi wa sakusei shitaidesu Songuu~ihhi merodi ishi ni tsunagarimasu Fusoku shite iruto watashi no wanpīsu Anata ga hidari wanpīsu watashi ga sorera o ketsugo shimasu Sore merodī merodī Merodī Merodī ×4 Kagayaku merodī,subarashi hamonī Kokoro ga bumping,bumping Subarashī rizumu,orijinaru patī Saa,utsukushi no tame ikou Melody Beat! Kore o mimishita ka? Anato no ushiniwareta kyoku no sono pēji ga aru koto o Anata ga utau koto ga dekinakatta toki ni akiramemashita Shikashi,anata wa sore o okonau koto ga deki watashi wa sore o shite imasu Anata no jonetsu subete ni shoten o ate Daijobudarou Anata wa kanashī miemasuga,nazedesu ka? Watashi wa anata ni watashi no tasuke o kashite koko ni imasu yo Anata no yume wa honto no koto o okonatte iruto Watashi wa anata ga anato no koe o shutoku suru koto o kakushin shite imasu Sugu ni,subarashī o sakusei shimasu rizumu Rizumu Rizumu ×4 Kagayaku merodī,subarashi hamonī Kokoro ga bumping,bumping Subarashi rizumu,orijinaru patī Saa,utsukushi no tame ikou Melody Beat! Melody Beat! ×4 Kanji 輝くメロディー、素晴らしいハーモニー 私の心はバンピング、バンピングされ、 素晴らしいリズム、オリジナルパーティー のが美しいのために行こう メロディビート！ それは何ですか？ の雨で空にメロディライン それが地面に落ちるメロディノート 美しい歌の音を作成します それはあなたの心の声にエコー 私の耳に共振 この音で、私は作成したいです ソングウィッヒメロディ意志につながります 不足していると私のワンピース あなたが左ワンピース、私がそれらを結合します それメロディメロディー作ります メロディメロディ×4 輝くメロディー、素晴らしいハーモニー 私の心はバンピングバンピングさ 素晴らしいリズム、オリジナルパーティー のが美しいのために行こう メロディビート！ これを見ましたか？ あなたの失われた曲のそのページがあることを あなたが歌うことができなかったときにあきらめました しかし、あなたはそれを行うことができ、私はそれを知っています あなたの情熱、すべてに焦点を当て 大丈夫だろう あなたは悲しい見えますが、なぜですか？ 私はあなたに私の助けを貸してここにいますよ あなたの夢は本当のことを行っていると 私はあなたがあなたの声を取得することを確信しています すぐに、素晴らしいを作成します。 リズムリズム リズム、リズム×4 輝くメロディー、素晴らしいハーモニー 私の心は、バンピングバンピングされます 素晴らしいリズム、オリジナルパーティー のが美しいのために行こう メロディビート！ メロディビート！ ×4 Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Live Songs Category:Nebula Aikatsu!